femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dollface (The Strangers)
'Dollface '''was one of the two female antagonists from ''The Strangers ''horror franchise. She is portrayed by Gemma Ward in the first film and Emma Bellomy in the 2018 sequel, ''The Strangers: Prey at Night. She was one member of a trio of sadistic murderers who targeted random people to torment and ultimately kill. ''The Strangers'' In the 2008 film The Strangers, Dollface and her cohorts (known as Man in the Mask and Pin-Up Girl) targeted James Hoyt and his girlfriend Kristen McKay, who were staying at a remote summer house following a friend's wedding. Dollface was the first of her group to approach the couple, going to the door and asking if "Tamara" was home, abruptly leaving when James told her there was no one named Tamara there and saying she would "see them later". After later returning and asking if Tamara was there when Kristen was alone while James went out to get cigarettes, Dollface and the rest of her gang began to attack and torment Kristen and James, destroying their phones and eventually capturing James and Kristen in the house. After tying the couple to chairs, Kristen asked the masked sadists why they were doing this to them, with the evil Dollface simply telling them that it was "because they were home", showing the randomness of her group's sadism. The masked killers then stabbed the couple to death (though Kristen was later shown to have survived) before leaving, encountering a group of Mormon boys as they drove away. When asked by one of the boys if she was a sinner, Dollface replied "Sometimes" before leaving with her group. ''The Strangers: Prey at Night'' In the 2018 sequel, the gang's latest target are elderly couple Sheryl and Marv, who are living in a mostly deserted trailer park. After waking the sleeping couple up by playing music on their truck's radio, the gang of murderers broke into the trailer and killed Sheryl and Marv. Upon learning that the two were being visited by extended family--couple Mike and Cindy and their teenage children, Luke and Kinsey--from Sheryl and Marv's answering machine, the gang stayed on the trailer park with the intent to terrorize them as well. After Dollface did her usual practice of coming to the family's trailer and asking if "Tamara" was home, the group began to terrorize the family. Dollface's first act of the movie had her attacking Cindy and Kinsey in their trailer, cornering them in the bathroom with a knife. While Kinsey was able to escape through the skylight window, Cindy was stabbed to death by Dollface. Dollface later encountered Kinsey again when she was with Luke, with the villainess taunting the latter when he held her at gunpoint, eventually causing Luke to be unable to shoot her. Later on, after Luke was severely injured by Man in the Mask, Kinsey attempted to flee and get help from a passing Sheriff, only for him to have his throat slit by Dollface. Kinsey attempted to flee in the Sheriff's car, only for Dollface to taunt her by showing that she had the keys before attacking Kinsey, slashing her with a knife before Kinsey was able to shoot her with the Sheriff's rifle. As Kinsey inspected the mortally wounded Dollface, she removed the woman's mask, this being the first time Dollface was shown without her mask. When Kinsey asked Dollface why she and her cohorts had attacked her family, the psychotic villainess snickered as she simply stated "Why not?". With that, Kinsey fired another shot at Dollface, killing her. Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Evil Laugh Category:Full Face Mask Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Nameless Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot